An Unexpected Chat
by Saturn T. Riddle
Summary: Takes place in A New Hope. HanLeia. After Leia storms out of the cockpit of the Millenium Falcon after her conversation w Han, he follows her to a deserted room. RR


A/N: BWA HAHAHAHAHA! I told you I'd have Star Wars Stuff up didn't I? not that anyones going to read this one. grr....DAMNIT! life isnt fair. okay..blah blah blah..non A/U Han/Leia fic..might not make sense to you cuz it sure as hell doesn't make sense to me. R/R please!  
  
An Unexpected Chat  
  
Okay..This is what you saw in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. (A/N: I spent a frickin half hour watching this scene over and over and pausing it just to get the dialouge, late to find out that I just could've waited a day to go online and get the actual script..o.O)  
  
Han: Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh? You know, sometimes I even amaze myself.  
  
LEIA: That doesn't sound too hard. Besides, they let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape.  
  
HAN: Easy...you call that easy?  
  
LEIA: They're tracking us!  
  
HAN: Not this ship, sister.  
  
(Frustrated, Leia shakes her head.)  
  
LEIA: At least the information in Artoo is still intact.  
  
HAN: What's so important? What's he carrying?  
  
LEIA: The technical readouts of that battle station. I only hope that when the data is analyzed, a weakness can be found. It's not over yet!  
  
HAN: It is for me, sister! Look, I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm not in it for you, Princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money!  
  
LEIA: You needn't worry about your reward. If money is all that you love, then that's what you'll receive!  
  
(She angrily turns, and as she starts out of the cockpit, passes Luke coming in.)  
  
LEIA: Your friend is quite a mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything...or anyone.  
  
LUKE: I care!  
  
(Luke, shaking his head, sits in the co-pilot seat. He and Han stare out at the vast blackness of space.)  
  
LUKE: So...what do you think of her, Han?  
  
HAN: I'm trying not to, kid!  
  
LUKE: (under his breath) Good...  
  
HAN: Still, she's got a lot of spirit. I don't know, what do you think? Do you think a princess and a guy like me...  
  
LUKE: No!  
  
(Luke says it with finality and looks away. Han smiles at Luke's jealousy.)  
  
That's what you saw, right? Right. Then the scene cuts to the Millenium Falcon flying through space right? Right. But I think we missed something between Han and Leia. Ya know how Han winks at her at the end? Yeah, this could be why!!  
  
Princess Leia walked down the corridor, fuming. What a jerk! she thought. How could someone be so insesitive, uncaring and selfish?! All he cares about is his stupid ship and money! How could such an idiot be so sexy?!  
  
What am I saying? There's nothing sexy about him! Except for his sarcasm, and wit, and that smirk....Leia paused her thoughts as she heard a noise, but ignored it and kept walking and thinking. "No Leia. Stop thinking such things! You can't like him!" she said aloud as she reached a deserted room. "There is absolutly nthing to like about Han Solo!"  
  
"I didn't realize my existance was important enough for you to talk about, oh exaulted one." A voice said. Leia gasped in suprised as she turned around to see Han Solo standing in the doorway with a sly smile on his face.  
  
"Oh it's just you. What do you want? Come to tell me exactly how much money you want?" Leia said sarcasticly.  
  
"Actually, I came to tell you that we'll arrive at the Yavin system in about an hour and I'm going to get something to eat. Pioleting this ship, sneaking into the Death Star to save your royal pain-in-the-ass, trying to keep from getting shot and crushed, making a daring escape and battleing TIE fighters has made me hungry." Han replied.  
  
"It's always about you, isn't it?"  
  
"Mostly."  
  
"You are such a-a-a-"  
  
"What' the matter Your Worship? Run out of insults?"  
  
"You're an asshole! Yeah! You're the biggest asshole I've ever met!"  
  
"Wow. I didn't know Princesses were aloud to say such foul things. Let alone learn them."  
  
"Shut your mouth! What would you know about the way I was raised?!"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just asuming that someone of royalty would be raised to be polite and kind."  
  
"Your assumptions are wrong, you know."  
  
"I don't care." Han said as he walked twords her.  
  
"You've told me what you needed to now go away. I want some time away from you!"  
  
"You'll get what you want when I leave."  
  
"Ya think? So why don't you just leave now?"  
  
"I don't feel like it, that's why, Your Worship."  
  
"Why do you call me that? It's really annoying."  
  
"Sorry. I thought that's how I was supposed to refere to someone of royal status, your highness."  
  
"Will you just leave me alone?"  
  
"I can't do that.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not finished talking to you yet."  
  
"Talking to me about what? You've told me when we've to arrive at our destination, what else is there to tell me?"  
  
"Things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like how greatful you should be for me risking my life to save you."  
  
"Oh. Of corse I'm greatful!.....Well, not really greatful to you of corse, but I'll give you your damn money anyways! Now go away!"  
  
"Money's not the only thing I'm interested in, You Worship."  
  
"Oh really? What else could you possible want? I thought money was the only thing you loved."  
  
Han laughed as he watched the anger in Leia's face grow. He stroked the side of Leia's face. Leia glared at him and slapped his hand away with her own. Han smirked. "Stop that!"  
  
"What's the matter you highness? Fighting what you know i right isn't good, you know."  
  
"The only thing I know that's right, is me about to slap you so hard, you'll still feel it in 3 weeks!"  
  
"I'm sure you will."  
  
"Don't start with me Han!"  
  
"Start what? I'm not starting anything."  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Stop coming on to me! I don't like you in that way!"  
  
"But you like me in some way."  
  
"I never said-"  
  
"You just did Your Worship. You said you 'didn't like me in that way'. That means you still like me in someway." Han said smirking again. Leia blushed.  
  
"You are unbelivable."  
  
"I know."  
  
Leia laughed. The she sighe and sat down. Han sat down next to her.  
  
"What's wrong your worship?"  
  
"Nothing of your concern, I'm sure."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"No thank you. I only gamble with my life, not my money."  
  
Han laughed. "But you'll give it away?"  
  
"Only to people who deserve it."  
  
"Like me?" he whispered, taking Leia's hand in his.  
  
"You don't really deserve it though." Leia responded.  
  
Han pulled her closer. "Why not? I saved your life didn't I?"  
  
"We've been through this." Leia said quickly.  
  
"You still haven't told me what's wrong, you Worship." Han said as he leaned closer.  
  
"It's just-" Leai paused as she realized how close Han was to her. She realized he was much better looking up close. And she liked him more than Luke. Plus, she had a feeling about Luke she just didn't understand. Besides, she enjoyed Han's company more than Luke's. Or more than she cared to admit anyways.And she hadn't even known him that long. She blushed at her thoughts. She looked into Han's eyes for a momet, then quickly turned away.  
  
Han watched her turn away from him. He noticed she looked upset about something. "Was it something I said?" he asked curiously.  
  
"No...no.....it's nothing. You should go and get your food now."  
  
Han turned Leia's face twords him.  
  
"You know, your highness, I think your hair would look better if it weren't in those weird twist things. You should try something else. Here, let me help you get started." he said as he pulled her face closer till it was an inch from him and he reached up and started to play with her hair.  
  
"I'm not going to take advice on how to wear my hair from you." she said as she took his hand in hers and pulled it away from her hair.  
  
"Of corse not, Your Worship." Han whispered, moving his head to the side, and leaning even closer to Leia. If he could possibly get any closer she thought. He's already close enough....is he trying to kiss you? she wondered nervously, looking into his eyes. Damn that smirk of his! Oh why does he have to be so handsome? Dammit, don't give in to him...don't give in. But she knew it was of no use. She knew she was losing her composure quickly and there wasn't any use trying to fight what was about to happen. She was about to kiss him, when the ship shook. Han looked up then muttered "Damn thing.." Then he looked back at Leia and said "We'll continue this later." He got up and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Leia let out a deep sigh. "Oh God.....Why'd he leave? I mean, I'm glad he left. I-I-I-oh....""" then she sighed again.  
  
  
  
Okies, I have a sequel up! Go read it! It's called "An Unexpected Kiss" Takes place during TESB. dur.....okies and please exqueez all typos. 


End file.
